


Santa's Surprise

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, M/M, Surprises, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Chikara gapes, trying to look as dramatic and surprised as possible. “Santa?” he asks in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be a child.“No, it’s the Easter bunny.” Futakuchi sighs, pulling down his (fake) white beard to speak. “Yes, it’s Santa.”Chikara stares with wide eyes before collapsing in laughter. “You actually did it!”





	Santa's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ennofuta request with the number 17 prompt from this list: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/180450914826/christmas-prompts
> 
> Also, I hc that Enno is raised by his paternal aunt, Akiara, and her wife, Hachi.

Chikara gapes, trying to look as dramatic and surprised as possible. “Santa?” he asks in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be a child.

“No, it’s the Easter bunny.” Futakuchi sighs, pulling down his (fake) white beard to speak. “Yes, it’s Santa.”

Chikara stares with wide eyes before collapsing in laughter. “You actually did it!” he cries, wiping the tears forming. “Babe, you did it!”

Futakuchi is not amused. “Of course I did,” he scoffs, pulling back up his beard. “How could I not after you gave me the puppy eyes? Not to mention your aunts, they looked so excited at the idea.”

“Puppy eyes are my secret weapon,” Chikara giggles. He looks over Futakuchi’s outfit again. Dressed head to toe like Santa Claus, he wears a bright red suit with a fluffy fake beard. A pillow is stuffed underneath his jacket to make his stomach appear like a “big bowl of jelly.”

“It’s for a good cause,” Chikara reminds him. Every year, he and his aunts volunteer at a charity event for children and pets. They bake items for a bake sale, all money going to the charity. The event has lots of games for kids of all ages, a drive to get gifts for kids and pets in need, as well as a Santa event where kids and pets can get their photo taken. Even though Chikara moved in with Futakuchi during their college years, he always helps out. He even got his boyfriend to volunteer with them, and in their last year of grad school, it just so happens that they needed a Santa for the photo shoot. And Chikara knew the perfect man.

“Let me go get my camera,” Chikara excitedly says, rushing to their bedroom. He isn’t going to miss a chance to document this moment.                                                                               

“Really?” Futakuchi complains, throwing his big bag over his shoulder.

“I have to document this!” He rushes back into the room, grinning. “This is so great. Smile, you’re Santa!”

Futakuchi sighs again, but grins.

Chikara snaps a few photos. “See, you’re happy about this.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll show it off the clock.”

He chuckles and tugs on Futakuchi’s beard, walking backwards into the doorway. “Santa, I think we’re under the mistletoe,” Chikara says, looking upwards. “Oh, look at that, we are.”

“You really wanted to kiss Santa Claus, didn’t you?” Futakuchi replies. He sets down his bag and places his hands on Chikara’s hips, pulling him close. “You might be on the naughty list.”

“I certainly will be later,” Chikara smirks.

“Oh? Are you going to be a ho ho ho?”

Chikara bursts out laughing. “I can’t believe you said that, Kenji.”

“It was the perfect opportunity!” Futakuchi argues. “Come on, that was a great pun.”

“Not saying a word.”

“Chikara!”

He giggles. “Come on and kiss me before we’re late, Santa Claus.”

Futakuchi is happy to oblige.

~~

At the charity event, Chikara mans the ‘decorate your own Christmas cookie’ station. He’s in charge of making sure there’s enough supplies (naturally he has to refill them because kids love icing and sprinkles) as well as assisting the kids if they ask for help.

Chikara finishes making another round of buttercream, squeezing a few drops of food coloring to make a festive red. He starts putting the icing one of the small, kid-friendly piping bag, when he hears across the large room, “Okay kids, Santa is going to take a quick break, but you can see him in a few minutes!”

He finishes with the icing and piping bag, replacing it with the nearly empty one.

“Aunt Akiara, can you cover for me?” he asks, pausing at the bake stand. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Sure dear,” Aunt Akiara smiles. “Go sit on Santa’s lap.”

He blushes, embarrassed that she guessed where he was going. “Aunt Akiara!”

“Am I wrong?”

Chikara answers by blushing harder and promptly leaving the stand, heading towards Futakuchi as Aunt Akiara laughs.

“How are you doing, Santa?” he asks, handing Futakuchi a water bottle.

“The kids are cute,” he begrudgingly says, taking the bottle and drinking it gratefully. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Chikara says, fixing Futakuchi’s hat. “There you go. Santa can’t have a crooked hat.”

Futakuchi places him on his lap. “What do you want for Christmas?” he teases, using his deep Santa voice.

“To be with my loving boyfriend,” Chikara teases back, wrapping his arms around Futakuchi’s arm. “Also, a new film editing program, that’d be nice.”

“Well,” Futakuchi trails, reverting back to his normal voice. “How about something different than a boyfriend?”

Chikara furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe not a boyfriend but a fiancé?” Futakuchi suggests.

“Futakuchi Kenji, are you proposing to be right now?”

“Yep,” Futakuchi answers. “Ennoshita Chikara, will you marry me?”

Chikara quickly nods, hugging Futakuchi tightly. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” He presses a kiss to his lips.

“Uh, Santa, you’re kind of needed right now,” his assistant elf awkwardly says as he walks up to the two.

Chikara kisses Futakuchi again. “I expect a ring.”

“Will a candy cane work in the meantime?” Futakuchi asks.

Chikara laughs and accepts the candy. He pecks his lips again, grinning widely. “I can’t wait,” he whispers against his mouth.

“Me neither,” Futakuchi responds, a hint of a smile visible between his beard.

Chikara returns to the cookie decorating station, he grins down at his candy cane.

Aunt Akiara raises an eyebrow. “What’s that all about?” she curiously inquires, gesturing her head towards Futakuchi. She adds, “I believe I saw you kissing Santa Claus.”

Chikara laughs. “I’ll tell you and Aunt Hachi afterwards,” he promises, placing his candy cane hook on the top of his apron.

“You better,” Aunt Akiara says, eyes twinkling. She clearly knows something is up. Must be an aunt sense.

Across the room, Futakuchi does his Santa laugh and Chikara grins wider. He’s going to make a great dad one day. But one thing at a time; he’s going to be a husband first.

_I can’t wait._


End file.
